Siren
jest wróżką muzyki pochodzącą z Major Land. Po dołączeniu do złego Mephisto zamieszkała w Minor Land. Potrafi zmieniać się w dziewczynę. W ludzkiej postaci nazywa się . Jest przyjaciółką z dziciństwa Hummy w serii Suite Precure♪ . Później zyskuje możliwość przemiany w . Używa jasnoniebieskiego Fairy Tone Lary do przemiany. Siren po zdradzie potrafi przywoływać Negatone, a jako Ellen jest zdolna do rzucania pociskami w kształcie nut. Przed przemianą w Cure Beat, Siren posiadała naszyjnik, dzięki któremu mogła zmieniać dowolnie swoją formę. Wraz z transormacją w Precure straciła tą zdolność i pozostała na zawsze w ciele Ellen Kurokawy. Osobowość Przed praniem mózgu Siren okazała się bardzo życzliwym i troskliwym kotem, który opiekował się Hummym i cieszył się jej towarzystwem. Ale kiedy zaczęła zazdrościć innym osiągnięciom, poczuła chłód w stosunku do Hummiego i skorzystała z oferty Mephisto. W tym czasie stała się zimna, wyrachowana i trzymała się dla siebie. Brakuje jej współczucia i nie chce rozmawiać o swoim bólu. Było jednak oczywiste, że nadal jest dobrze w głębi duszy i po tym, jak Hummy zdołał ją przekonać, że ślepo podąża za Mefisto i pozwala mu manipulować nią, uwolniła się spod jego kontroli. Po zostaniu Ellen przeszła dramatyczną zmianę osobowości. Stała się bardziej pogodna i wesoła i odzyskała życzliwość. Zyskała jednak naiwność, jaką okazywała trosce o Hummiego, okazując obawy, że ludzie uważają ją za dziecięcą lub emocjonalną. Jest podekscytowana, aby dowiedzieć się więcej o nowym świecie, do którego została doprowadzona, i pokazuje, że jest namiętną i oddaną dziewczyną, która pragnie zdobyć więcej wiedzy i przyjaźni. Wygląd W swojej prawdziwej formie Siren jest elegancką, indygo kotką o ostrych złotych oczach z fioletowym znacznikiem w rogu, a srebrne futro pokrywa jej szyję i górną część tułowia. Na jej czole i plecach znajduje się różowy znaczek, a na szyi złoty kołnierz ze srebrnym ornamentem. Ma złote pierścienie na przedniej lewej łapie i ogonie oraz na niej. Kiedy jest Ellen, zachowuje swój kolor i kształt oczu, a jej włosy są na wysokości klatki piersiowej z grzywką i kitką. Nosi poskręcany złoty ornament do włosów. Jej strój składa się z prześwitującego rękawa pod czarną kurtką bez rękawów, czarnej minispódniczki z malinowymi oznaczeniami pasującymi do jej pończoch, naszyjnika i pary butów. Po zmianie stron zamieniła swój ornament na żółty scrunchie, aby utrzymać nowo zdobytą boczną kitkę. Nosi liliowy top z malinowym sercem pod czarną kamizelką o podobnym wzorze, plisowaną lawendową minispódniczkę z paskiem, czarne pończochy i złote buty. Zmienia naszyjnik i zyskuje czarne bransoletki. Jako Cure Beat, jej włosy stają się lawendowe i są czesane w jednym długim, kędzierzawym kucyku. Grzywka jest grubsza, a ona zyskuje duży pas, który wystaje po prawej stronie. Włosy ma niebieskie serce z piórami, jasnoniebieski materiał i indygo wstążka. Zyskuje pasujące kolczyki w sercu i dławik. Jej suknia jest indygo z białymi pośrodkami i ciemnoniebieskimi znaczeniami, podkreślonymi jasnoniebieskimi marszczonymi rękawami i wstążką na piersi, w której znajduje się Cure Module. Jej spódnica składa się z czterech warstw, składa się z indygowej zakładki z ciemnoniebieską podszewką, jasnoniebieskiej tutu z zakładkami, białej zakładki i plisowanej halki. Zyskuje także indygo na nadgarstkach z jasnoniebieskimi marszczeniami i akcentami bieli i granatu, pasującymi do jej butów do uda, z których każda ma białą wstążkę na kostce. Z tyłu spódnicy płynie jasnoniebieska wstążka. Historia Zdrada Siren przed właściwą akcją zamieszkiwała Major Land wraz z innymi muzycznymi wróżkami. Były one jedynymi stworzeniami mogącymi zaśpiewać Melodię Szczęścia. Wkrótce przed wielką uroczystością odbył się konkurs, którego zwyciężczyni odśpiewa Melodię Szczęścia. Wygrała Hummy co niezwykle rozzłościło Siren. Zazdrosna o swoją przyjaciółkę postanowiła dołączyć do Mephisto i odśpiewać na uroczystości Melodię Smutku. Na szczęście królowej Aphrodite udaje się przywołać wszystkie nuty i wysłać je na Ziemię. Siren wraz z Trio the Minor dostają zadanie odnaleźć wszystkie nuty aby Melodia Smutku mogła pogrążyć świat w rozpaczy. Relacje Hummy - Siren była przyjaciółką Hummy od dzieciństwa i dorastali razem. Ale po tym, jak Afrodyta poprosiła Hummy o zaśpiewanie upragnionej piosenki zamiast niej, Siren poczuła się zdradzona i stała się prawą ręką Mephisto. Ma tendencję krzyczeć na Hummy i kłóci się z nią, dopóki nie wyrywa się z prania mózgu i nie zdaje sobie sprawy z błędu w swoim postępowaniu, przepraszając ukochanego przyjaciela. Odkąd stała się Ellen, widać, że ściśle wiąże się z Hummy, często z nią rozmawia, trzyma ją lub pieści. Często szuka od niej porady, jak lepiej zaprzyjaźnić się z Hibiki i Kanade, a nawet po zmianie formy Hummy zwykle nazywa ją swoim prawdziwym imieniem. Hojo Hibiki i Minamino Kanade - Po tym, jak została Ellen, starała się zbliżyć do dziewcząt, chociaż Hibiki podchodziła do niej dość szybko, a czasami ma problemy z Kanade (albo z powodu Ouji, albo z powodu ich różnic). Docenia dziewczęta i ich życzliwość i chętnie uczy się o nich więcej. Ouji Masamune - Ellen została przez niego uratowana, gdy miała zostać potrącona przez samochód w swojej postaci kota i nawiązała z nim więź. W odcinku 15 Ellen udawała obrażenia, aby zwrócić jego uwagę, a po wszystkim, co mu zrobiła, nadal jest autentycznie opiekuńczy, powodując, że się rumieni i ucieka, co wskazuje, że go lubi. W dalszej części serii pokazano jej, jak idzie do niego po radę, a on pomaga jej ją uspokoić. Shirabe Otokichi - Mieszkając w mieście Kanon, Otokichi pomógł Ellen w osiedleniu się i zamieszkaniu wśród jej mieszkańców. W odcinku 28 pokazano, że to on daje Ellen mundur dla Private Aria Academy, a także tornister szkolny. Z tego powodu Ellen może chodzić do szkoły z Hibiki i Kanade. W odcinku 31 Otokichi pożycza jej także kilka książek. Wykazano, że rozumie ją, bez względu na to, czy pomaga, czy to z obowiązku, czy z życzliwości. Cure Beat "Grająca Melodię Duszy ,Cure Beat!" 爪弾くは魂の調べ！キュアビート！ "Tsumabiku wa tamashii no shirabe, Kyua Bīto!" thumb|300px to alter ego Ellen. Pierwszy raz przemienia się w odcinku 21bez Cure Module. Później otrzymuje przedmiot i może transformować się z pomocą z Fairy Tone (Lary). Jej podstawowym atakiem jest Heartful Beat Rock, wykonywany za pomocą Love Guitar Rod. Podczas walki może także wykonywać dwa pomocnicze ataki: Beat Barrier, tworzący tarczę ochronną oraz Beat Sonic, strzelający pociskami na kształt nut. Dzięki Crescendo Tone, Cure Beat może wraz z Melody i Rhythm zaatakować poprzez Suite Session Ensemble. Gdy do drużyny dołącza Cure Muse, wspólnie wykonują atak Suite Session Ensemble Crescendo. W odcinku 47, dzięki Fairy Tone Sory, Cure Beat otrzymuje skrzydła. Crescendo Cure Beat Crescendo Cure Beat to silniejsza forma Cure Beat. Wraz z Melody, Rhythm i Muse przemienia się dzięki mocy Crescendo Tone oraz wiary w szczęście i uśmiech. W tej przemianie Precure są w stanie wykonać atak Suite Session Ensemble Crescendo Finale. Ataki |-|Kończące= *'Beat Barrier ' *'Beat Sonic ' *'Heartful Beat Rock ' ''''''Etymologia Siren- Siren jest nawiązaniem do greckiego mitu, a konkretnie do Odysei, w której grupa pięknych syren zwanych „Sirenami” śpiewała, by zwabić żeglarzy na śmierć, zmuszając ich do rozbicia łodzi na skaliste wybrzeża wyspy. Kurokawa (黑川?): Nazwa Kurokawa ma dwa terminy. Kuro oznacza po japońsku czerń, która pasuje do koloru motywu Siren, a Kawa oznacza rzekę. Jej imię można z grubsza przetłumaczyć jako Czarna Rzeka. Ellen (エ レ ン?): Pochodzi ze słowa „elektryczny” (エ レ ク ト リ ッ ク?), Gdy jest napisana w katakanie, równolegle do „akustycznego” Ako. Piosenki Ciekawostki * Siren ma największą liczbę przywołań Negatone, łącznie 15 przywołań. Bassdrum wykonał dwa podwójne wezwania, więc dzielą tę samą liczbę przywołanych Negatonów. Chociaż Negatone na początku odcinka 5 mogła zostać przywołana przez nią, zwiększając liczbę przywołanych Negatonów do 16. * Ellen pojawiła się jako Cure Beat, aby przekazać Gratulacyjne przesłanie z okazji 10. rocznicy na początku odcinka 26 Happiness Charge Pretty Cure !. * Jako Cure Beat, jej włosy mogą wydawać dźwięki gitary elektrycznej, gdy strzepuje kosmyk. Zostało to również wykazane w jej przesłaniu z okazji 10. rocznicy. Galeria Wideo Kategoria:Stubs Kategoria:Cures Kategoria:Złoczyńcy Kategoria:Suite Precure♪ Kategoria:Suite Precure♪ charakter Kategoria:Precure Kategoria:Niebieskie Precure